


-Good Luck Charm-

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, and more - Freeform, everyone fucks felix. often and passionately, no mpreg tho, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chapter 1:Each member had their preferences. Changbin liked to be a little mean. He liked to rush through prep and watch Felix stretch around his cock. Changbin, who was gentle on camera, liked to call Felix a slut. Liked to make fun of him, and fuck him till he cried. Felix doesn’t take it personally - he got off on it, sometimes.





	-Good Luck Charm-

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy but read the tags  
> and shoutout to ao3 user triplebang and hyunseph xD

Changbin likes to come at night.

Felix woke to lips on his neck and the heavy warmth of a cock rubbing between his thighs. 

“Changbinnie-hyung…?” Felix mumbled, squirming in the older boy’s hold.

“Shh,” Changbin hummed into the nape of Felix’s neck, hand straying down his chest to tweak one of Felix’s nipples. Felix arched into the touch, gasping. “Don’t wake Jisung up. He worked hard today.”

Changbin tugged his cock out of his boxers, the wet head leaving a streak on the crease between Felix’s thighs and ass. Changbin rutted against him, groaning lowly into Felix’s ear. 

Just when Felix got his bearings about him enough to rock back into the thrusts, Changbin halted, manhandling Felix onto his back and yanking his shorts down past his ass.

“Open wide,” Changbin drawled, fisting his cock in his hand. 

Felix objected, strongly. “Hyung, we’ve got a broadcast tomorrow. I don’t want to be doing challenges while I’m sore,” He complained, voice still husky with sleep. “Can’t you fuck my thighs instead?”

“Hyung won’t be able to focus tomorrow either unless he gets to breed this wet cunt,” Changbin pried Felix’s shut legs apart, nice and wide. He stared intensely down at the sweet pink folds between Felix’s legs, debating the merits of tonguefucking that little hole before giving it the dicking it craved. “Besides, you should be used to it.”

Felix’s head fell back against the bed, mouth parting on a silent cry as Changbin immediately fit his thick tongue into Felix’s pussy. He french kissed Felix’s pussy, alternating between sucking at his clit and fucking his tongue in and out of the freckled boy’s hole. Every time Felix attempted to ride the older boy’s face Changbin pinned him down by the flat of his hips. 

“Fucking slut,” Changbin whispered, biting punishingly at Felix’s inner thighs. Changbin slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, barely giving Felix time to adjust before he began thrusting it slickly. 

“Hyung, _ahh,_ , please,” Felix was dizzy with it. Changbin stretched him out, pressing a second finger in alongside the first and slurping noisily at Felix’s cunt.

“Whatever I give you, you just eat it right up,” Changbin praised. “Greedy little hole. My fingers aren’t enough for you, are they?” He scissored his fingers inside of Felix. Felix’s toes curled in the sheets, biting into his pillow to keep quiet.

Each member had their preferences - Changbin liked to be a little mean, liked to rush through prep and watch Felix stretch around his cock. Changbin, who was so gentle outside of sex, liked to call Felix a slut, make fun of him, fuck him till he cried. Felix doesn’t take it personally - he got off on it, sometimes. 

Changbin fucks him with three fingers for a while before deeming Felix ready for his dick.

Changbin slapped his cock against Felix’s pussy, once, twice, three times. “Thank me for bothering to fuck this slutty hole,” he demanded, parting Felix’s cunt lips so he could slide his cock back and forth between them. Felix twitches uncontrollably, the feeling of having that thick dick right outside his entrance but not entering him unbearable.

“Thank you, hyung,” Felix moaned, pulled his knees up to his chest to present his pussy to Changbin. “Please, fuck my hole, come in me, fill me up hyungie,” he pleaded, gasping as Changbin ground his cock, hard, right against his hot core. 

Changbin’s fat cockhead drooled precome down Felix’s slit. Changbin brought the head right to Felix’s hole, and Felix clenched in anticipation. 

“I should just jerk off and come right up against this little hole,” Changbin mused, dipping the head of his cock ever-so-slightly into Felix’s pink cunt, pushing in just enough to stretch that hungry little mouth over his fat tip before pulling back. Felix could feel that residual hot trickle of precome just barely inside of him every time Changbin slid his cock back out.

Felix sobbed at the suggestion.

“Why? You don’t like that idea?” Changbin asked, faux-innocously.

“‘m empty, hyung,” Felix whispered, shamefully. “Need your cock.” 

Changbin still looked contemplative, grinding his cock against Felix’s pussy but never actually dipping inside. Annoyance flashed through Felix - what was the point of him getting woken up if Changbin was just gonna play games?

“Maybe I _should_ wake Jisungie up,” Felix said, clamping his thighs shut and making like he was about to roll off the bed. “He’d probably fuck me better anyway.” He said airily, absentmindedly dipping two fingers into his lush cunt as he prepared to make his way over to sleeping Jisung.

Seconds later Felix found himself practically bent in half, face smushed into his pillow and ass pulled up high in the air. Changbin slammed his cock home in one hard thrust, and Felix had to hold onto his bedframe as the older boy immediately began fucking hard into his cunt.

Changbin’s cock was _thick_ , and aside from the pleasant burning stretch Felix felt all the ridges and veins on Changbin’s dick felt just right, filling him so nice and rubbing so sweetly against all of his walls.

“Such a fucking whore,” Changbin snarled. “You’re only good for taking cock in your holes and nothing else.” 

“Hyuuu-uu-uung,” Felix keened, hands scrabbling at the sheets. “Slow down, it’s too much - “

Changbin reached around and gripped Felix’s jaw. “Cumdumps don’t talk,” he stated, showing three fingers without care into Felix’s mouth, holding his tongue down. Felix nearly gagged, but obediently sucked the licked at the fingers like they were a thick cock.

“Yeah, wish the fans could see you,” Changbin grunted. “We should do a V-Live, sometime, just pass you around and show the world how well you fucking,” Changbin thrust particularly hard, raping Felix’s sweet little cunt. “ _take it._ ”

Felix’s pussy spasmed as Changbin ground his cock mercilessly into a spot that had felix seeing stars. Felix was pretty sure he was crying, face messy and pussy messier, all slick with Felix’s juices and Changbin’s precome and spit. He clenched and unclenched rapidly around Changbin’s fat dick, rippling pussy massaging that hard cock. Changbin fucked him through his orgasm, relentlessly slamming his cock as far into Felix’s cunt as it would go and grinding in deep at that spot before pulling back and repeating. 

“You came from that?” Changbin sneered, pulling his hard cock out of Felix’s pussy, fingering at the little swollen gape. Felix felt something wet and hot splatter onto his cunt, and knew instinctively Changbin had spat on his fucked-out pussy.

“You’re such a pervert,” Changbin scolded, and reinserted his dick. He began thrusting slowly and shallowly into Felix, watching as Felix’s hole sucked at him on every outwards drag. 

“I bet it doesn’t even have to be a member fucking you, you’d give it up for any guy.” 

Changbin continued that teasing, punishing fuck, driving Felix’s pussy wild. Felix cried harder around Changbin’s fingers, hiccuping on his moans.

“Who’s that boy,” Changbin pondered. “Eric? It must be Eric. You were just about ready to drop your pants and sit on his cock at that awards show, in front of everybody. You just love dick so much, doesn’t matter whose, huh? As long as you get this hole stuffed full,” Changbin growled, fucking Felix faster and faster.

“You’re lucky I’m fucking you at all,” Changbin panted, pounding that abused little cunt hard. “Ask me for my come. C’mon. Beg for it like the _slut_ everyone knows you are.”

Felix’s pussy is so sensitive he’s quivering, can feel another orgasm coming on. He arched his back, bounced his hips back, tried to get as much of that cock in him as possible. Felix is babbling as soon as Changbin releases his tongue and lets him speak, desperate and incoherent, deep voice wrecked and strained.

“Changbinnie-hyung, please, wanna swallow it all up,” Felix whimpered. “Creampie my little pussy, want it so bad, stuff me full with your come, please please _please_ , fuck it into me so deep it doesn’t leak out,” Felix cried out on his last syllable, stuttering into mixed Korean and English.

Changbin snapped his hips forward to bury his cock into Felix’s tender, hot little pussy, coming hard into the deepest part of Felix’s clenching cunt. Changbin’s cock breeds him with thick gushes of come, seeding Felix deep and painting his walls white and creamy.

Felix felt the sudden, explosive spread of heat in his cunt. Changbin’s cockhead was practically knocking on Felix’s cervix with how deep he forced his dick into Felix’s slick channel. Changbin stayed buried inside of him for a moment, emptying his full balls into Felix’s warm insides. Felix’s cunt clenched rhythmically around him, spasmed and clutched at his cock as he comes to the pace that Changbin is releasing jet after jet of hot cream into Felix’s insides.

Changbin snakes a hand under Felix’s body to feel over his flat stomach, at the little distension where Changbin filled him up with thick, potent sperm.

“So fucking full,” Felix slurred, drunk on getting roughly deep dicked and bred so thoroughly. He’s fuck-dumb, body looselimbed and pussy raped into submission.

“Can almost taste it, hyung, thank you for the meal,” he joked deliriously, tiny hand reaching down to feel at where he and Changbin’s very slowly softening cock were still connected, where he’s stretched hot and tight around the unforgiving hardness. Felix was speared around his hyung’s dick so good he couldn’t even fit a finger in himself - there was no room alongside that fat cock. 

Felix rubbed furiously at his clit, mind hazy and cumdrunk but still chasing that last orgasm he’s sure he can achieve. He rolled onto his back, feeling that cock shift and tug inside of him. Changbin just stares down at him, heavy-lidded, tongue reaching out occasionally to wet his lips as he watches Felix struggle. 

He makes broken, slutty little noises, unable to bring himself off, and resorted to just using Changbin’s cock, clenching as tight as he can to get friction, making tiny thrusts and dragging his drooling pussy along that hard ridge. Finally, Changbin’s cock shot one last time, giving the last bit of spunk to Felix, and the feelings coupled is enough to tear a breathy squeal from his chest, and Felix throws his head back, toes curling and thighs trembling as his hole ripples around Changbin’s spent cock in pleasure.

“You’re insatiable,” Changbin whispered, looking entranced. Felix felt his cock hardening back up again inside him and his face paled. 

“Hyung, don’t fuck my pussy again,” he pleaded, reaching down to tug Changbin’s dick out of his cunt. He managed, and turned around, cupping his hand over his tender, raw cunt.

Changbin didn’t seem to notice, or care. “How is that fair?” he reasoned He pressed the freckled boy down on his stomach and snatched Felix’s wrists, pinning them securely above his head with one hand. His strong biceps flexed powerfully. Felix squirmed in terror.

“Please, hyung, you fucked me so hard,” Felix pleaded. “I’ll let you fuck my face, I’ll warm your cock all night, hyung - “

Changbin penetrated Felix’s sore little cunt with his finger, pressing back inside the dribble of come that had escaped in Felix’s wiggling.

“You’re whining so much but as soon as you get a cock in you,” Changbin plugged Felix up, squeezing that fat spongy cockhead past Felix’s entrance. “You start gagging for it.”

The sound of Changbin’s cock spreading Felix’s cunt wide, fucking through his wet, messy, comestuffed pussy filled the dark bedroom. At some point, just like Changbin predicted, Felix stopped fighting and just spread his legs wider to take it, started working his used cunt back onto that thick dick and accepted the way Changbin brutally mated Felix’s oversensitive, hungry little hole.

“Binnie-hyung, _uh, uh, uh_ , don’t stop, _mmmh,_ ” Felix moaned, taking it like a champ. His cunt was sore but still that little itch deep inside him that only a girthy cock could soothe lingered. 

Changbin released Felix’s hands, confident in having fucked the fight out of him. Felix gripped the sheets and hung on for the ride - he was pinned by Changbin’s dick, cored and forced into the bed with every thrust, a litany of cries bursting from his mouth.

“Love your cock, I’m so full, wanna come on your dick,” Felix begged, undulating his hips on Changbin’s thick cock. “Wish I could get fucked like this all the timeee, _uhnnn_ , hyung, _hyung, hyuuuuuung!_ ” Felix sobbed, coming again for what felt like the millionth time that night after Changbin ground the ridge at the head of his cock mercilessly into his g-spot, stimulating his walls with a terrifying focus unless Felix was orgasming and biting his lip on a scream.

“Selfish little slut,” Changbin cooed. “Nutting as soon as you get a fat dick up your pussy. But we’re not done until I add to that big load in your cunt, understand?” 

Changbin yanked Felix up by his wrists so he was stuck like a pig on Changbin’s cock. Changbin reclined against the wall.

“So you can make me come, and I’ll let you sleep, or I can just keep my cock nice and hard in you for the rest of the night.”

Felix started bouncing immediately, weak legs pushing himself up and letting gravity slide his pussy back down onto Changbin’s cock. 

Changbin slapped his ass, hard. “Work for it, bitch.”

Felix rode his dick with renewed vigor, sinking onto that cock like he was made for it. Once he swallowed Changbin’s whole cock to the base, deeper than ever before in the new position, he clenched, hard, swivelling his hips and feeling that cock jump and move inside of him. Changbin groaned into Felix’s shoulder, hands gripping his cheeks and spreading the younger boy impossibly wide, fucking up into that pussy _hard_.

Felix kept it up. “You feel so good,” he panted. “Get me all messy, hyung, _ah, ah, ah, ah…._ Breed me up with all that come, make my hole leak...give me all your come, hyungie!”

Changbin let Felix fuck his cunt down onto his dick one last time before slamming his cock up as far as he could go, flooding Felix’s little cunt with semen.

“Uh, take it,” Changbin hissed. “Slutty bitch-cunt. Drink it all up.” 

Felix eyes rolled back, mouth dropping open and moaning as he felt Changbin’s meaty cock pulse wave after wave of hot come deep inside. If he didn’t before, Felix definitely had a distended tummy after Changbin creamed his pussy so deeply for the second time.

Felix could feel Changbin’s semen, marking him from the inside and breeding him, thick and heady.

Changbin said something, but Felix was so _tired._ He drifted off, sliding off of Changbin’s cock and onto the bed and falling asleep.

Changbin shoved several fingers into him, roughly. Felix didn’t wake up.

Changbin moved to the other end of the bed and pressed Felix’s jaws open. The older boy fed his soft cock into Felix’s mouth and down his throat. Felix snuffled in his sleep, but otherwise seemed to be breathing fine, so Changbin thrusted his cock into the soft meat of Felix’s cheek, rubbed it onto Felix’s tongue and relished in the gooey mix of slick and come he left behind on the freckled boy’s tastebuds. 

Changbin pressed his whole cock inside Felix’s lax mouth, fitting his balls into the cradle of his lips. Changbin could feel Felix’s uvula on his shaft. He fucked the boy’s mouth lazily for a moment, until his cock was clean and raring to go again.

Changbin didn’t feel bad. Felix was sleeping, after all, so it’s not like he could complain. Still, they had a big day tomorrow. 

So Changbin snuggled up behind Felix, forced his engorged, iron-hard cock into the boy’s tired, blushing, snug little pussyhole once more and raped that sweet cunt until he had spent himself once more, drippy white leaking out around Felix’s pussylips where his cunt was stuffed full. 

Changbin didn’t bother to pull out when he was done. After all, it was Felix’s _job_ to keep his cock warm and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix gets fucked by a different member each chapter, and chapter 10 is a gangbang where they all just pass him around. Leave a comment(anon is fine lol) saying what kinks you want incorporated, what member next, etc. don't be a dick either lol I will argue with you in the comments


End file.
